


President. Leader. Wife.

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Admiral and President are finally hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President. Leader. Wife.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was Bill/Laura, the look. This belongs to a BSG/WW fusion that's not been posted yet.

_"On the broadcast tonight, a fairytale come true as former President Laura Roslin marries former Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Admiral William Adama in a small ceremony outside the President's home in Vermont. We have all the details—"_ Brian Williams begins his nightly news opening as Bill and Laura knew he would, reporting their nuptials that are not even twelve hours old. 

Laura giggles, getting up from Bill's side for a glass of water. She's sure that somewhere Saul is throwing something at his television while somewhere else Kara and Lee are clinking their glasses in honor of the newlyweds. It's refreshing to know that after everything that happened while she was in office, the best came out of the worst.

"You're thinking too hard." Bill comes up behind her, holding both of her arms while leaning in to kiss the back of her head. Laura turns and sets her glass aside, feigning a certain amount of sternness as her hands rest on his chest.

"I beg your pardon, Admiral?" The look he returns at the use of his title makes her give up the pretense, and she surrenders to both of his arms wrapping around her. "I do no such thing."

"Liar."

"Are you calling your Commander in Chief a liar?"

"No, I'm calling my wife a liar. My Commander in Chief I call a politician."

"So, there's a difference, huh?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
